Before The Titans
by Ill-Love-You-4ever
Summary: Summary and couples inside. Please read and review,it'll be great!:
1. Prologue

Hey you guys! This is my newest story and I think it might be a good one, but I'll leave that to you all. So here comes the summary.

Summary: Before our favorite super heros were the Teen Titans, they were students at Jump City High. And before Starfire and Robin were an 'item', they hated each other. Instead of Starfire being in love with Robin, she was in love with her rotten boyfriend who would become the Titan's enemy. But how do the Titans get pulled together? How do Robin and Starfire fall in love when in they hate each other?

Note: When this story starts off, they will all have their AU names until later in the story when they become a team.

Names of Characters:

Beastboy- Garfield Logan

Cyborg- Victor Stone

Kitten- Catherine Moth

Raven- Rachel Roth

Red X- Xavier Red

Robin- Richard 'Dick' Grayson

Starfire- Kory Anders

There may be other characters of people in the show, but these are the ones for now and I'll post up others later.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Teen Titans.

* * *

The Prologue-In Starfire's POV

As if that boy wasn't annoying as it was, but now he was making out with some blonde bimbo right in the middle of class. But it wasn't just some blonde bimbo that you usually saw. No. It was Catherine Moth. Or Kitten as most people called her. I didn't see why though. She was the most snottiest, preppiest, and sluttiest girl I have ever met. And she was not something I could hug and love all day. In fact, I could just punch that girl right in the face. She was queen bitch around this school and an annoyance in my life. She had platinum blonde hair that had been dyed so many times from its original color. And her baby blue eyes were fixed on his. I scoffed at her and the outfit she had on. A tube top and a white mini skirt that was rising up while she was on his lap. I shook my head. I never had to dress like that to get anyone's attention. According to the guys around here, my body was great. I was noticed by a lot of guys, but none them ever really cared about my actual feelings. It was all mostly my body.

I turned my attention back to them. Apparently teachers did not care what you did in the classroom.I growled quietly cause now they were touching. My eyes widened a little bit. Why am I so hung up on what he does with girls? I have a boyfriend, so why should I care? Why does he seem to always catch my attention with those beautiful icy blue eyes? Maybe it's his spiked hair or that six pack I can see under that tight red shirt. Maybe it's that...I pinched my arm. I really need something to pass the time in class instead of stare at this boy. Richard Grayson. The popular guy around here. Though a lot of us call him Dick. I turned my head.

"ph-st." What's so special about him? I thought. Nothing of course. I hated this school anyways and was glad I was a junior, almost a senior. I couldn't even remember where I came from before here anyways. The natural beauty and the great people. It was definitely out of this world.

The shrill ring of the bell caught my attention and I quickly left, not even looking back at the duo that had my attention all class.

"Kory! Over here!" I caught sight of my best friend. The short purple hair on her was what I looked for. She had pretty purple eyes that matched her hair. Rachel Roth was one of the prettiest girls in this school to me. She was unique. That's what I liked about her and I guess that's what brought us together. I'm unique too.

"Hey Rach!" I said with a bright smile. She flashed a small smile at me.

"How's it going?" She asked quietly. I shrugged my shoulder and said,

"Not much." A pair of arms snaked around my waist and sent chills down my spine.

"Hey cutie." His breathe tickled my ear.

"Hey hun." I said turning into him and looked up at him. He had dark brown hair that fell right above his bright green eyes. He was handsome. Sometimes a bad-ass, but I loved him. Him and Rachel are the only reason I come to school because I hate the Teachers. I hate my classes. I hate the sluts. I hate the school. But most of all, I hate _Dick Grayson_.

* * *

Dick's POV

Kitten was all over me, kissing me and feeling on me. Usually I would have kicked her off, but I knew she was watching. She always did when I was with a girl. So to make her even more mad than she was at me, I kissed back and felt up on her even more. I don't know why I hated her. I guess it was because she was the only girl I couldn't have. She was always dating that douesch bag Xavier. He didn't even fucking deserve her. She was entirely too pretty for him. Those beautiful emeralds that she had for eyes and that cascading red waterfall. Her tan skin looked like it had been kissed by the sun. Black v-neck shirt showed off her chest wonderfully. And that short skirt made me want to do bad things. I stopped kissing in realization about what I was thinking. I have a hot girl kissing me and I was thinking about her. Kitten touched me some more probably trying to get me to look at her. I got back into my mind set that I hated Kory Anders. But in the back of my mind, those thoughts still lingered. Why am I so hung up on her for? What does she mean to me? Nothing I'll tell you. Nothing at all. And it's going to stay that way. I glanced over her and saw her watching us and I smirked and ran hand over Kitten's chest and suddenly the bell rang. She left quickly and I pulled Kitten off me. After promising to call her as if that would ever happen, I left into the hallway to find my friends.

I looked around and spotted both of them. My shorter blonde headed friend who had green streaks through it with forest green eyes was talking to some guys and girls. Probably having to do with the animal shelter. He had a bunch pets from there and worked there on weekends. My other friend who had chocolate brown skin with a shaved head and steel-blue eyes was leaning against a locker with a football. I ran over and shook hands with my friend against the locker.

"Hey Victor." I called to him and he grinned.

"Yo Dick! What's up?" He said still with the smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. My other friend joined us quickly.

"Hey guys!" He said flashing us a toothy grin.

"Hey Gar." Victor and I said simultaneously. These guys were the best. I loved to come to school to see them. Home was okay, but they made school better. They were the only good thing, well that and some of the girls. Though I hate the real sluts. I hate the teachers. I hate the classes I have. But most of all, I hate _Kory Anders._

* * *

Yeah, Prologue is kinda long, but it's okay. If it's boring, I'm sorry but I promise that it will get better! Just keep reading when the next chapters come. Review please! Thanks! Peace!

Ashley~


	2. Street Showdown

Hello! Second chapter coming your way my friends:) I'm in high hopes that you'll enjoy it!! It's fun to be writing this story and i hope my readers will like it better!

New Characters:  
1. Blackfire- Tori Anders 2. Bruce Wayne- Bruce Wayne(of course)

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own The Teen Titans.

Chapter Two: Street Showdown

Kory walked slowly down the hallway toward the exit of the school with Rachel and Xavier. Her grin was wider then anything. she was so glad that school was out today and the fact that it was a Friday.  
"Yes! Fridays are always amazing!" Kory exclaimed happily walking down the steps.  
"Hell yeah babe!" Xavier's deep voice came from beside her. she smiled lightly and giggled. She looked at Rachel and threw her arms around her.  
"By Rach! I'll see you Monday!" Kory said quietly. Rachel smiled and returned the hug, but not with the strength and excitement Kory had.  
"By Kor! I'll see you later." Kory released her best friend and watched her walk in the opposite direction. She looked at Xavier as he placed his hand securely on her hips. She put her hands around his neck and they began to kiss passionately. When they finished, Kory stared into his eyes.  
"I Love you." She said softly.  
"You too sweetie. I'll call you later." With that, Xavier was across the street to his house. Kory slightly sighed at how he never said I love you. It was always, you too. But it would be okay. He was worth it. She turned the corner and came face-to-face with Dick. He on the other hand wasn't paying attention and slammed right into her. The two toppled onto the ground with Dick on top and Kory on bottom. The breath in Kory's chest left as she stared into his eyes with her wide emerald ones. Dick looked into her eyes and smirked at her.  
"Geez Anders. If you want me so bad, all you have to do is ask." The quirky comment earned him a slap to the face.  
"You're such a pig! You know that?" Her voice carried anger. He smiled at the question.  
"Oink. Oink" He responded. Kory's face showed that she was disgusted with him. Dick knew how to excactly get under her skin and he was doing a great job at it. Kory growled at him.  
"You're so agitating and the worst person ever!" She mumbled. He smiled.  
"Thank you for the nice complimenting." He said flashing her a smile. she rolled her eyes and began to walk away from him. Dick turned around and watched her.  
"Nice ass Anders. I would tap that." He said. This earned a small rock hurled at his stomach and it was on target. He doubled over in pain. That girl could throw. He smiled though. His daily job of bothering her had been accomplished and he was very much proud of himself. He walked slowly up the his long driveway to his house.  
With Kory:

Kory turned the corner and saw her small green house in front of her. She sighed slowly. A small black BMW with purple flames was in her driveway. That meant that Tori was home. "This day just gets worse and worse." Kory grumbled to herself. She stepped through the door and saw her sister Tori on her blue couch with her feet propped up. Like usual, she was watching television. Tori turned when she heard the door close and smiled an evil grin.  
"Hey little sis." Tori said. Kory just put her hand up in a wave and went right upstairs to her bed room. She plopped down on the bed and turned on her radio and listened to music as she thought. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Tori.  
"Hey. Just wanted to tell you that I'll be home late tonight." Tori said with smile. Kory raised an eyebrow.  
"Where are you going?" Kory asked suspiciously. Tori scoffed at Kory's tone.  
"Well nosy, I have a date." Kory looked at her.  
"With who?" Kory asked with a cocked eyebrow as she heard the doorbell. She walked down the steps and started to open the door as her sister said,  
"Dick Grayson."

With Dick:

Dick slid into his house and walked slowly up the stairs, thinking about Kory. "Damn. That girl is one of a kind. But I guess I have the next best thing. Her older sister." He thought to himself as he entered his room. He pulled open the closet door and grabbed a black jacket and some tight jeans. He wanted to look hot when he picked up Tori and when he saw Kory's face. He knew that her eyes would be wide and mouth agape when she answered the door. "Why are you here you scum bag?" She would ask in that angelic voice and he would give her a smart come-back and it would be the usual as always. He picked up his glasses and walked down-stairs to get ready to leave.  
"Where are you going?" A sound came from behind.  
"On a date." Dick responded quickly. He turned and saw his adoptive dad, Bruce Wayne.  
"Remember. If you screw around with that girl, you're out and paying child support on your own." Bruce said. Dick laughed.  
"Righty-O, Bruce." Dick said and with that, he was gone. He jumped on his red motorcycle. That's what got the girls. He revved it and was off onto the road in a matter of seconds. He turned the corner and went right into the Ander's driveway. He went up the steps and rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps coming and the door open to reveal Kory. She growled at him and because of what her sister had just told her.  
"What are you doing here scum bag?" She growled. Dick chuckled.  
"Just came to visit my favorite person." He said with a smirk. She groaned and moved out of the way and went right up-stairs. Trying to get away the two people she hated. Dick looked at Tori and smiled. He had done a great job. To be honest though, he really wasn't so interested in Tori, but more so Kory. Maybe that was the reason he came and invited Tori on a date.  
"No. That couldn't be it...or could it?" Dick shook his head of the thoughts, but it didn't work. He looked at Tori again.  
"Your chariot awaits." He said. And with that, they were gone.

-  
Well I hope that was great:) Please Review and give some ideas of what you would like to see! See ya! Have a Merry Christmas!:)

Ashley~ 


	3. Maybe

Chapter 3 is here loves:)Sorry for the late update, Christmas took up my time[in a good way of course] But now I'm here to write some more. I'd also like to thank my reviewers:)You guys are definitely amazing, so here it comes:)

Speedy: Roy Harper[He's shown, but probably won't become a bigger part till later on]

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Teen Titans, Sadly.

Chapter Three- Maybe I Like Him, So What? And Maybe I Like Her, Who Cares?

Kory stared out her window from her upstairs bedroom. Her heart slowly dropped as she watched Dick's motorcycle zoom off in the distance with Tori tightly wrapped around his waist. She let out a low growl as she turned around onto her bed. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I hope she falls off that motorcycle into a pond." She muttered. She sighed lightly. She really didn't want anything bad to happen to her sister or even for the matter Dick. She just wished...that it was her wrapped around his waist, zooming into the distance about to enjoy dinner and a movie with the hottest guy ever. She slammed her face into her purple pillow.

"What the hell!? Why am I thinking this? I have a great guy with me and Dick's just a gay prick anyways." She said to herself.

"_In denial as always._" Her conscious whispered inside her head. She widened her eyes at the sound of it.

"_What are you talking about? I __am__ not in denial,I'm stating a fact._" Kory said in her mind with a smirk. She was definitely going to win this argument with herself. Kory thought about that statement. It almost made her sound crazy.

"_Whatever,_" The voice came, bringing Kor_y _back to listen, "_You're in love with __Richard Dick Grayson__._" The voice sounded out in a "I know what I'm talking about here" voice.

"_You know nothing,your just a voice inside a teen girl's head. You're insane._" Kory sneered inside her mind to her voice inside her head. Kory heard nothing for a little bit, she had definitely won this battle.

"_You'll see soon. I am after all your conscious and voice to you, I know what I'm talking about here._ _You'll eventually see that Dick is the one you want and you'll do anything to get to him. __ANYTHING__._" The voice said and things were quiet after that. Kory stared at the wall. Thinking about what the voice had said.

"_Is_ _it true? Am I in love with Dick...I think I am. Well, so what if I am in love with him. Changes __nothing__._" Kory thought. But that was where she was wrong. It would change everything.

___

Dick glanced back at the house and saw Kory staring out the window. Those emerald orbs holding sadness and anger as she watched. He felt a ping of pain run through his heart. He hated to see her upset. It always made him sad.

"_She's to beautiful to be upset._" Dick though silently. He smiled lightly as visions of Kory filled his mind. He closed his eyes for a second, only to reopen them very wide.

"_No. No. NO! I have __no__ feelings for her._" Dick thought as he turned the corner.

"_Of course you do have feelings for her. What are you, stupid?_" Came a voice inside Dick's head. He made a low growl at the comment. Kory was the only person that called him stupid and he could stand it, but now his own self.

"What's wrong?" Tori's snobbish voice chimed in. Dick visibly flinched.

"_Why did I invite her again?"_" Dick thought.

"Nothing." Dick said in a monotone voice.

"Alrighty sweetheart." Tori said.

"_Almost as bad as Kitten._" Dick thought in horror.

"_I'm sure you wouldn't be complaining if Kory was here._" The voice whispered again. Dick sighed lightly.

"_Well,I mean, I guess you're right, but I still know for a fact Kory is just a whore. I can't stand her._" Dick thought triumphantly.

"_Does it make you feel good to put down the girl the girl that you truly love?_" The voice asked in an angered tone.

"_As a matter of fact,yes it does. And I do __not__ love her! How many times do we have to go through this!?_" Dick said, now angered as well.

"_As many times as it takes it to get it through your thick,egoistic head that you have!_" The voice shouted. Dick was taken back at this.

"_Whatever,you know __nothing__._" Was all that Dick could find to say to his conscious.

"_Well I do know that you're in love with __Kory Rose Anders_." The voice said.

"_Do not!_" It sounded like a little kid's response, but it was he could think of.

"_You'll see soon. I am after all your conscious and voice to you, I know what I'm talking about here._ _You'll eventually see that Kory is the one you want and you'll do anything to get to her. __ANYTHING__._" The voice sounded one last time. Dick sped faster.

""_Is_ _it true? Am I in love with Kory...I think I am. Well, who cares if I am in love with her. It changes __nothing_." Dick said. But he was wrong too. It would change everything for him as well.

___

Kory picked up the phone and call up Xavier. She wanted to talk to someone and he was her first choice as always. I rang and rang and then Xavier's voice mail was heard.

"_Hey! Got a message? Of course you do, otherwise you would be listening_. _So leave one and I'll call back."_" Kory chuckled at the voice mail.

"Hey hun, It's Kor. Just wanted to talk and see what's up, but I guess I'll talk to you later. Love You!" Kory punched end and put the phone down. She laid back on her bed, closing her eyes.

Kory's Dream:

_Kory sat on her bed listening to music as she though about a certain ebony-haired boy. She closed her eyes and hummed to the music. Suddenly her door opened to reveal Dick. Her eyes widened." _

"_What are you doing here?_"_Kory asked quietly. Dick said nothing, but came and set next to her on her bed. He looked her over and smile his most beautiful smile at her, She smiled back, but blushed soon realizing she was wearing a night gown. Dick had a shirt and boxers on. She blushed more at the thought of it. She looked back up and Dick's lips were on her's in and instant. She kissed back with passion and enjoyment. He slid his arms around her waist and her arms snaked around his neck. Their kissing back more passionate and finally he pulled away._

"_I Love You Koriander'._"_ Kory's eyes widened at this. What had he called her? She blinked her eyes, but found her mouth moving instead._

"_And I love you Robin._"

Kory shot up from her bed. The dream had been so weird. Why had Dick called her Koriander' and why had she called him Robin? It was mostly insane. But one thing that she liked, the kiss. It almost felt like it was on her lips. She smiled to herself when all of sudden her door swung open.

"Hey baby sis! Have a nice nap?" Tori's voice came. She must've came home while she was asleep.

"Yeah yeah. What about your date?" Kory sneered lightly. Tori smirked.

"Amazing. Who knew Mr. Grayson's lips were so wonderful." Her sister chuckled and Kory's heart burned with rage and sadness.

"_I_ _know in my dreams._" With that Kory feel asleep again.

___

Dick parked his motorcycle in a spot and hopped off, leaving Tori to struggle her way off. She finally got off and her skirt was up more then it should have been. Usually Dick would have made his move, but the only person that was turning him on was Kory in his mind. He felt a hand in his, it was Tori's. He just held it and began to walk toward the movie theater.

"Two tickets for the Grudge." Dick said plainly to the acne stained teen boy behind the window. He wiggled his eyebrows at Tori and she became disgusted.

"That guy is trying to flirt with me." She whispered to Dick. Dick looked up at the boy and shook his head. Like he cared. He slid the money through the hole and grabbed the tickets and walk toward the entrance. Tori snarled a little bit, but got over it. She ran to catch up with him and caught him by the arm as she pushed arm between his arm and body. She giggled lightly as the girls glared her down.

"Those girls are so jealous." Tori said with a smile. Dick looked at her and nodded his head at her.

"Yep." He saw a red headed boy with soft green eyes watching them as they walked. Tori smiled to herself.

"That's my ex-boyfriend Roy. He gets so jealous. So easily." Tori said as she glanced in Roy's direction.

"_That must be the reason she suggested the movie theater. Her ex is here. Well I don't like Harper anyways_. _So I'll take advantage to make him mad. On;y if Red was here too. I would have a ball._" As soon as those words were thought, Xavier was found at a table with Kitten. And to make matters worse, they were making out. Tori said nothing about it.

"_She must not know they're dating._" Dick thought, but his blood boiled.

"_How could cheat on such a beautiful creature with a whore like that. He could do better even though he has the best already. What a jerk!_" Dick was starting to get angry. He turned and went into the movie before he decided to hit Xavier. They took their seat toward the back and he felt a presence behind him. He looked slightly to see Roy and smirked. He leaned over to Tori and started to kiss her. She kissed back of course and he heard Roy growl. He was getting mad. He pushed Dick away from Tori and Tori screamed.

"Get off my girl!" Roy shouted. Dick said nothing to this.

"I'm not your girl to begin with, so back off." Tori yelled.

"I'll get my revenge Grayson. Just wait and see." Roy said and left them.

The two began to watch the movie with Tori occasionally kissing on him while he imagined it was Kory kissing him. He would keep shaking his head when he thought of her. He wasn't supposed too. They weren't meant for each other anyways, but he couldn't help but think about what would happen her and Xavier.

"_Hopefully they break up._"He thought to himself. He felt Tori tugging his arm to get up from their seats.

"The movie is over babe." She said slyly to him. He nodded.

"Well we better get you home." He said smiling at her.

"_Finally._"Was all that he thought. They mounted his bike and sped off toward the Ander's household.

When they got there, he helped her off and walked her to the door. He was just going to say bye, but he was cut off by Tori's mouth on his.

"Thanks for the night Dick. Hope for another one." Tori said as she went inside. Dick shook his head. He didn't even kiss back, but she could think whatever. He walked toward his bike and got on. He looked up and saw Kory suddenly appear in her window and he smiled. She was pretty. He saw Tori in her room and say something and the angel's face dropped and then she dropped back. Dick frowned.

"_It's just not meant to be._" He thought, but he was wrong.

_____

There it is you guys! I hope you like it:)Please review!! Also leave me some messages about things you want to see or maybe a story idea:)Would love it much! Thanks!!!


	4. I love you,I hate you

Okay...4th chapter is now coming:)I"m doing better then I do with my other stories,so i promise to update those after this and start a good story as well! But here it is! Plus some Raven and Beast Boy action coming now;)

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Titans,much to my dismay.

Chapter 4: I love you, I hate you.

The last day of the weekend, Sunday, seemed to pass so slowly for everyone. Kory felt like shooting her face because of her sister and the certain boy that kept plaguing her dreams with the same one she had the night of Tori's and Dick's date. Dick felt the same way as well. Except for the fact of that even when he was awake, Kory was in his mind. But still he seemed to press on that it would never, while Kory's mind was starting to take the use of hearing Dick and Kory. Kory though, would never show it unless he showed it first. But finally, Monday came for the teens.

Rachel walked quietly into the school, looking slowly for her red-headed friend. Some things had happened over the weekend and Kory needed to know.

-Flashback-

_Rachel walked quietly on the street toward the Red Wine Diner. Not the it served red wine to begin with it, but it had great food and was quiet. Rachel needed some time to herself right now. She slowly opened the doors to find all the tables were full._

"_Great._"_She muttered to herself. She slid down onto the soft chair in the corner. Waiting on someone to leave or tell her a table was open._

"_Rachel!_"_Came a voice from across the diner. She stood and looked to see someone she was never expecting, Garfield Logan. She cocked an eyebrow and walked slowly to him._

"_Gar?_"_She questioned him. He smiled that toothy grin to her. She would never admit to anyone, not even Kory, but she was in love with Gar. She felt that this might be a dream. She pinched herself. Definitely not a dream. So in return, she flashed her rare, delicate smile to him. He patted the chair next to him and set down._

"_What are you doing here?_"_Rachel asked. He shrugged his shoulders._

"_Wanted out of the house,you?_"_He asked, now staring into her violet colored eyes. _

"_She is so beautiful._"_Gar thought to himself. But he couldn't admit to anyone either that he had feelings for the dark princess._

_ "_"_Same here...just needed sometime out._"_She answered, snapping Gar back to reality. He had been staring at her for a few minutes. He blushed. She just smiled lightly at him as he began to speak._

"_So, how have you been? We never really talk._"_ Gar said rubbing the back of his head. She nodded her head slightly as she thought about it. They used to be close back in the day. Then things changed. Gar became big with Dick and Victor and sports and comedy moved more into his life and she...well she lost a lot and Kory pulled her out of the rut that she had fallen in and then they became best friends. But now, Gar was here and things felt right to her._

"_I've been okay. I know...its seemed lik_e _forever. Yourself?_"_Rachel mumbled to him._

"_I've seen better I suppose. I've missed you Rae..._"_Gar said. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. He hadn't called her that in years._

"_Gar. I-I've missed you too._"_She said looking into his forest green eyes. She had just realized they had gotten closer._

"_Rachel Roth, i love you._"_He whispered into her ear. She shuttered under his warm breath. She felt her heart skipping beats._

"_I love you too Gar._"_Rachel said. They moved closer to close the gap for a k_iss. _They met so sweetly and the kiss lasted so long._

_-Flashback ended-_

Rachel smiled lightly. The memory was amazing. She finally saw Kory is the distance. The red-head looked somewhat un-happy.

"Kory!" Rachel said to her friend. Kory turned and smiled great-fully at her best friend.

"Rach!" Kory replied.

"You just have to know! Me and Gar kissed and said i love you's and were dating."Rachel said with the smile still plastered on. Kory squealed and grabbed Rachel into hug.

"Oh my gosh! Rachel! I'm so happy for you!" Kory was ecstatic for her. They laughed and all of sudden Gar appeared.

"Rae. You ready for me to walk you to class?" Gar said while smiling at her. Rachel smiled and looked at Kory. Kory just laughed and waved the couple away.

"Bye guys!" She shouted. The two waved back. Kory just smiled and pulled herself up from the bench and walked into the school to look for Xavier.

Dick stood waiting at his locker. Tapping his foot impatiently. _Where was Kory?_ He thought. He looked back and forth for the red-headed beauty. He was going to tell her about Xavier and what a jackass he was. He finally saw Kory, hanging onto Xavier of course. He rolled his eyes. He watched as they kissed good-bye, then he made his move toward her.

"Kory!" Dick yelled to her. The girl turned and gave him a glare.

"What Dick?" She asked in an angered mood.

"I have to tell you something about Xavier." He said while watching her face twist with anger.

"What do you have to say, huh? Another smart comment, cause I don't want to hear it!" She yelled to him. _Why am I being so bitchy?_ She asked herself. She didn't know, but the next thing out of Dick's mouth set her off.

"Xavier is cheating on you. I saw him at the theater on Saturday with Catherine and they were making out!" He yelled to her. Kory's fist balled up and she could actually feel her eyes lighting up as though they could shoot beams at Dick's face. It would be nice.

"What the hell are you talking about asshole? You're wrong. Xavier would never do that to me!You're just jealous!" She screamed at him. People in the hall-way were watching them now. Dick's eyes widened.

"I'm just looking out for you!" He yelled. Kory growled.

"Well I don't need you to look out for me! I'm a grown woman!" Kory yelled again.

"Well you're just being a bitch about this! You just can't handle the fucking truth!" He screamed.

"I hate you Dick Grayson!" Kory screamed with tears in her eyes. The venom dripped in her voice. Dick just stared at her. His heart burned with pain. And so did Kory's. She hadn't meant it. She would never mean it, but Dick's blue eyes killed her now.

"Well, glad to know. I hate you too Kory Anders." He said. That just made Kory's anger and pain burn more.

"I never want to see you again!" She cried and she ran down the hall. Dick had tears down his cheeks. He walked as fast as he could out to his car. He jumped in and began to drive home.

_Worst Monday Of My Life. _Was what was going through Kory and Dick's mind.

_Best Monday Of My Life. _And that was what was going through Rachel and Gar_'s _mind.

_________

That's the end of Chapter four. Please Review!!!I would greatly appreciate it!:)Much Love!


	5. Powers and Private Talks

Fifth chapter lovers of Teen Titans!!! Yay! I'm excited!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!:(

Chapter 5: Powers and Private Talks

Kory set in the bathroom stall of the girl's bathroom at school. School had been over for an hour, but she couldn't motivate herself to get up and go to her green jeep in the parking lot. She sighed and finally pushed the stall door open. She was met with herself in the mirror. Her stunning emeralds were now puffy and swollen and not to mention red. Her cheeks were tear-strained while her silky red hair looked awful. This wasn't her. She shouldn't be this upset over the fight with Dick, like she kept telling herself, she didn't care about him.

"Why?" She muttered to herself. She just didn't understand why her heart and mind wouldn't let her stop thinking about him. Stop liking him. No, she _loved_ him. She began to wipe her eyes to make the tears away. She sighed and pushed the door open to the bathroom and walked out. She slowly made her way down the hallway and to her dismay, a voice came from behind her.

"Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in." Came the shrill voice of..

"Catherine." Kory growled out. Catherine smirked at Kory.

"Wow. You look worse then I thought. Don't worry though! I'm sure everyone still thinks you're a loser." Catherine said.

"You're just a hoe Catherine. Fuck off." Kory said. Kory turned to walk away, only to have Catherine grab her red hair and yank her back.

"No one calls me a how and gets away with it." Catherine said. Kory growled and felt her eyes light up like they had when she had gotten angry with Dick. Catherine gasped, but soon regained herself.

"So what if your eyes glow. I'm still going to kick your ass." Catherine said. She shoved Kory ruffly down to the ground. Kory got up quickly and shoved Catherine back, but to only see Catherine fly backwards. Kory's mouth was agape. How could she have done that? She was so dainty. Catherine, on the other hand, was just angered and pulled herself up and felt pain go through her. She charged at Kory. Kory clenched her fist, ready for the oncoming blonde. Kory felt her hand burning as though it was on fire. And in reality it was, but neither girl noticed until Kory's hand raised and a green bolt shot out into Catherine's stomach. Catherine doubled over in pain after being shot in the stomach. Kory backed away from the girl and looked at her hand and then at Catherine.

"You'll pay for this. You wait Anders!" Catherine screamed at Kory. Kory turned and ran out of the school to her blue jeep. She needed to talk to someone, anyone.

____

Dick pulled into his long driveway and parked next to the limo that his adoptive father owned. He turned off the car and dragged himself into the house. Today was the worst day he had ever experienced. Why? He questioned himself. He hated this and that look on Kory's face after the argument. What was she still on his mind? He didn't understand. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with the girl next door. He wasn't supposed to _love _her. He sighed and walked in through the big oak doors and was met by Alfred, their butler. The old man had wrinkles on his face, he had been doing this since he had been around. Alfred took Dick's coat and backpack.

"Master Bruce would like to see you in the gymnasium, Master Dick." Alfred said. Dick just nodded. He wasn't in the mood for what Bruce had in store for him, but he went anyways.

He found Bruce standing at the other end of the gym. His brown eyes were boring into Dick as he entered.

"Yes?" Dick grumbled to Bruce. Bruce cocked an eyebrow at his adoptive son.

"Well, you know it's Monday. It's time for you to train. To keep yourself up to date on your skills." Bruce said plainly. Dick groaned.

"You act like a plan on fighting crime again. I'm **never** fighting crime again." Dick said, emphasizing never. It was true. He hadn't been the Dark Knight's, the Batman's sidekick for almost two years and why would he start again. That was what the police were for. But somehow Bruce got him to train every Monday. He was great at Karate, but was starting to find it over-rated.

"I don't care what you plan on doing, but I'm telling you to train. You never know when you'll need it." Dick rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Whatever." Dick growled and he was off to change into the uniform he used to wear when he fought crime while Bruce left him to train.

Dick practiced for two hours straight and felt great after getting his anger out. He went back and changed into some sweatpants and wiped off the sweat from the rest of his body. He made his way back-up stairs and was greeted by Alfred.

"Master Dick, you have a phone call." Alfred said. Dick raised and eyebrow. Probably Victor or Garfield.

"Who is it?" Dick questioned.

"A Miss Anders." Alfred said. Dick's eyes widened and quickly grabbed the phone.

____

Kory set on her bed. She had called Xavier, but he wouldn't pick up along with Rachel. She assumed Rachel was on a date with Garfield cause she had tried him and he didn't pick up either. Xavier, well she wasn't sure what he was doing. Maybe Dick was right about him, maybe he's cheating on me. She thought to herself. But it was impossible, he would never hurt her..would he?She shook the though from her mind. She didn't want to even imagine the answers that would swarm in her mind. She started going through her contacts and found Dick on her list. Why was he even in her contacts? She pondered this for a little while and couldn't think of why, but she though about it. Would he even pick up the phone? Would he even consider talking to her? All she knew was that she needed someone to talk to. She felt her fingers gliding across the phone and soon the numbers were punched in and ringing could be heard. She hoped no one answered, but to her dismay an older voice came.

"The Wayne household, Alfred speaking. How may I help you?" Alfred's voice came. Kory bit her bottom lip.

"I would like to speak with Dick Grayson. This is Kory Anders." She answered lightly.

"I presume your Master Dick's new girlfriend?"Alfred asked. Kory's cheeks heated up.

"No!" She squeaked.

"Okay Miss Anders. Let me get him." Alfred voice came again and Kory heard mumbling and finally someone said something.

"Kory?" Dick's soft voice was what she heard. She smiled. She had never heard him talk to her like that. They were usually screaming.

"Dick...I need to talk with you in person. Can we maybe meet in the park or something?" She asked him carefully. Dick looked at his phone and felt his heart beating could hear her crying lightly. She needed someone because she would never ask him unless no one else could talk to her.

"Yeah. Umm...I'll come get you in about ten minutes." He said, running up to his room.

"Alright. Thank you." She said and then hung up to get changed.

_____

Dick quickly pulled into Kory's driveway and pulled off his helmet and got off. He ran up to the door and was greeted to Kory's face. She looked so beautiful. She had a lacy brown shirt that showed off her stomach a little bit and some hip-hugging jeans that hugged her very nicely. A pair of brown flats adorned her feet. Dick looked just as handsome as she looked beautiful. He had a pair of black sweat pants and a grey muscle shirt with some Nike shoes. His black hair was in messy spikes and his icy blue eyes were sparkling.

"You ready for our private talk?" Dick said looking at her. Kory smiled lightly and nodded her head. He handed her the same helmet that Tori had worn on the date, but now, Dick was excited to have the other Anders sister hugging onto his waist. They mounted his bike, but

Kory never moved to wrap around his waist until they moved. She was stuck to him like glue as he flew down the side-streets toward the park.

Kory was so nervous. She didn't know what to say to him. What would he think of her? Would he call her a freak? Would he run away from her and tell everyone? She would be the social outcast of school if they found out. She was starting to re-think talk to him about this, but soon found herself at the park. She slowly slid off the bike and put the helmet on the bike along with Dick's. They walked next to each other into the park until they found a bench in the middle of the park. Kory looked around. No one was around and she was glad.

"So,Kory? What did you want to talk about?" Dick asked slowly. He looked up found the sad eyes of Kory. He gave her a sad smile and she took a deep breath.

"You promise you won't call me a freak or hate me more then you do now?" She asked, chocking back a sob. Dick's heart hurt now. She actually thought he hated her.

"Of course I won't and I don't hate you. I was...just in the moment." He said to her. She smiled a small smile at him while tears ran down her cheeks. She walked out and in front of him and she closed her eyes. Dick watched her and was wondering what could she possibly be doing. But then, all of a sudden, her eyes lit up a bright green along with her hands. Dick's eyes widened at this. She floated up into the air. Her eyes opened up and widened as well. she didn't know she could fly. She pulled her arm back and shot a green beam out of her hand hit a branch on a tree. It disintegrated on contact. She slowly floated back down to the ground and looked at Dick. Dick's mouth was open and eyes wide. She began to cry again and crumpled to her knees. He got up quickly and pulled her into his arms.

"Kory!'s okay. I can't believe you can do that. It's so amazing!" He said with a smile. She smiled back.

"You really think so?" She asked in a quiet voice. He nodded. Then he sighed. He had to tell her a secret now.

"Kory...I-I have to tell you something." Dick said slowly. Kory looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You know Batman and Robin?" Dick asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"Well....I'm Robin."

_____

There it is!I hope you like it!!Please review!!!!:)I would greatly appreciate it!


	6. Stranger Things

Here is chapter 6:)I hope that you will enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Teen Titans much to my dismay and sadness!

Chapter 6- Stranger Things

_______________

Kory looked at Dick. Emeralds to Sapphire. This boy that she had never gotten along with till now, the boy that insulted her and gave her suggestive looks, who always lied to her was now telling her he was Robin. The Robin, sidekick of Batman and for some reason, it wasn't registering with her brain. She looked him over many times as though beckoning him to tell her something else.

"Robin?" She answered skeptically. He looked at her and smiled. Of course it was hard for her to believe. It was hard for himself to comprehend that she was a dainty girl that could fly and shoot green beams from her hands.

"I figured it would be hard for you to believe, so I'm deciding to take you back to my house." He said with a smirk. Kory looked at the smirk.

"Are you eager to get me there?" Back to the witty remarks again. He laughed.

"Not this time, but I'll keep the offer standing for another night." He said with a wink. She groaned, but gave him a playful smile.

"So why am I going to your house?" She said with a chuckle. He grinned at her and stood up.

"I'm going to prove that I'm Robin to you." He said. He grabbed her hand and yanked her off toward his motorcycle to go back to his house.

_________________

Rachel pulled away from Garfield as they needed to breathe from the hot make-out session. She grinned at him as she grabbed for her phone.

"6 missed calls?" She asked out loud. Garfield leaned over her shoulder and read the name of the color.

"Kory." He said.

"Must be something serious." She said. She listened to the voice mails.

"_Rach... I have had something awful just happen to me and I really need you. Call me!_" It was definitely the hysterical voice of Kory.

"Oh geez. Gar...I-I need to go find her." Rachel said already off the bed to leave. Gar set up from his bed and stood in front of her. He grabbed her hands and looked into her Amethyst eyes. His forest green ones bore into her's.

"I want to go with you and help look for her. She's my friend too. Even though she hates my best friend." He said. Rachel actually let small giggle escape her lips. His ears perked up along with his smile.

"Ha! I made you laugh Rae!" He threw his arms around her and she hugged back. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and then they were off to find Kory.

____________

Kory and Dick finally arrived at Dick's home. But that was an understatement. His house was a mansion. Kory couldn't help but stare in awe. Dick chuckled at her gaping appearance. He slipped his hand into her's and she blushed and he did too. He pulled her off into his house. She looked around and noticed everything. The golden walls were standing out against the light of the diamond chandelier. A grand staircase led up to the second part of the house and many hallways could be seen on the bottom floor. They stood on a scarlet rug that stretched all the way to the staircase. Dick grinned at her expression.

"Come on." He said. She nodded and began to walk till they came to another stop when an old man stopped them.

"Hello Master Dick. I presume this your friend that called?" He asked while cocking an eyebrow. Dick rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

"This Kory." He said. Alfred smiled and bowed to her.

"Well hello Miss Kory. May I offer you anything?" He asked. She already liked him. He was humble and nice.

"No thank you." She said sweetly. The nice, old man nodded and walked away.

"Now come on. I don't want Bruce to see us." Dick said and pulled her off to his room upstairs. As they entered, Kory took notice of a few clothes in the floor, his bed that was neatly made, a door that went to a bathroom, a chair in the corner, a computer, and a small table. He told her to sit while he went to his closet. She set on his bed as he disappeared into his closet. He fumbled through the various clothes he had and found the switch. It rotated his closet around and silver case held his costume. He grinned at it and released it from the hold of the glass. He quickly snatched it up and put it on. He made sure to secure the mask on his eyes and made the entrance to Kory who didn't notice. She was staring out his window at the stars.

"Ahem. Kory." He called to her. She turned and immediately her cheeks lit up a bright red as her eyes scanned him over. His uniform clung nicely to his muscles and was red in color with yellow bars in the middle and on his left breast was the famous 'R' in yellow on black. He had green gloves that went all the way up to his elbows. His sleeves were green and matched his tight green pants. And tight pants were nice on him. A pair of black and silver boot went all the way up to his ankles. A yellow belt adorned his waist and a black cape was wrapped around his neck. And a mask covered his beautiful eyes. He was definitely handsome and mysterious. She believed him now.

"Wow Dick-or should I say Robin." She said while still sitting. He smiled at her and set down next to her.

"I'm glad you believe me now!" He said . She nodded and said,

"Well I'm glad you don't think I'm a freak." She whispered. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Never." He said. She smiled.

"Why do we argue and act like we hate each other? I honestly don't like it." She said. He looked at her saddened eyes. He didn't exactly know why either.

"I don't know. It's always been like that. I guess it's just our style at school." He said. She shook her head.

"I want it to change. Tonight has opened my eyes and I like being your friend." She said. He cupped her chin and made her look at him.

"And I like it too." He said. They stared at each other and Kory moved closer to him. And he leaned in. Their breathe tickled each other's lips and they knew what was going happened. Kory's eyes closed and so did Dick's behind his mask.

"Master Dick. There is a young lady and sir at the door for you!" Came Alfred's voice. They pulled away from each other.

"Damn." Dick said and ran to the closet to change. As he was he was thinking about it would have felt to kiss Kory. Whoever was at the door better have a good reason to be here to ruin their kiss. The same thing was going through Kory's head. Dick stepped out while putting sunglasses over his eyes. He ran down the steps with Kory trailing him and they found Rachel and Garfield down there.

"Kory! What the hell are you doing to her?!" Came Rachel's voice as she yelled at Dick. His eyes widened from behind his glasses. Kory shook her head to defend Dick.

"No Rachel! It's not like that." Kory said.

"I promise Rachel! I would never do anything to hurt her!" Dick said. Rachel growled at him.

"Whatever. You've hurt her enough at school and I don't believe you!" Rachel yelled. She grabbed Kory's arm and pulled her toward the door as Kory tried to pull from her grasp.

"Rachel please!" Kory yelled. Rachel turned and her eyes glowed a snow white and Kory's eyes were wide.

"Rachel?!"

_________

There it is. Poor Kory and Dick:( Please review and let me know if you like it!:)


End file.
